drastic changes
by TAGirlie
Summary: The gang is turned into mutants and choose to become heros but a new evil...comes to take over the TRI-STATE-AREA. How will they overcome it but more importantly, when will Phineas realise his true feelings for Isabella? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Drastic changes

Chapter 1: what's going on

_**The characters belong to the owners of Phineas and Ferb.**_

"Phineas, where are we going?" A 12-year-old Mexican-Jewish girl asks the triangular headed boy next to her. "As far away from here as possible." He responds, he had red fiery hair and she had raven-black hair with thin dark-blue strips, she dressed in a pink jumpsuit and he wore an orange and white striped tee shirt with short dark-blue cargo pants. "Why, we are perfectly all right here." She tries to remove her hand from his grip but he grips on to it harder. "Isabella, I am not letting you go and because here isn't safe." He stops in his tracks and pulls her with into a sprint. "Phineas! Phineas, what's going on?" Isabella asks in between gasps. "Isabella there is not enough time, I'll tell you or show you when the coast is clear." Phineas answers her then looks around.

"I think for now the coast is clear but I might be wrong." He notices a shadow moving. "Move, Isabella, move!" He yells. They both run through the street and find an abandoned car. "Phineas don't you dare, do you know what this will do to our-". Phineas covers her mouth and stuffs her into the car. He starts the car and goes to hyper-drive.

Isabella slaps Phineas' hand off her mouth, "Phineas if you do this and don't give me an explanation now, I will leave this car while in motion you have a minute!" she gives him the most dangerous death glare known to man. He looks side to side as he pulls into a park. He then checks if the coast is clear.

"Ok but you promise me you won't freak out." He asks firmly. "Well fine." She snaps.

"Ok, you know I care for you and I don't want you to be hurt so here it go's…remember when we and the gang went to space, well while we were there we went in through some radiation asteroids. So now we all have powers or turned into mutants I do not know but we-". With a confused face, Isabella interrupts Phineas, "Wait, wait, what?" "Isabella, I understand what you're going through but wait till I'm finished to ask questions. As I was saying we, by we I mean Ferb and I, found what our powers are. His were levitation, power to control machines and heat vision. Mine are also levitation, x-ray vision, super strength, super speed and lots more; ultimately, I have more powers because well I do not know also telekinesis. Buford's powers are super strength, fire breath, I can do that too, shrinking and expanding, yeah I think he is in my pocket. Baljeet's are telekinesis, knowledge of the universe; supersonic voice and stretching like powers. You unknown you weren't there for the testing, fireside girls meeting." He turns to look at an astonished face with other mixed feelings around. All of the sudden.

Her eyes turned to a hot pink, she slowly floated up, and the car broke down then pieced back together. She slowly lifted her hands up and fire flared out of it. She finally calmed down then looked at Phineas. "Hay is Buford really in your pockets?" she asked Phineas with a curious voice.

Phineas' eyes became wide, "Buford are you ok, dude where are you?" He digs his pockets for him and finally he feels a small grip and a few more. He pulls it out and finds him and the others there. "Hay man you nearly killed us!" Buford, the former bully yells. "Yeah Phineas can you just put us over there I want to revert back to human sized." Asked Baljeet. Phineas moved his hand over to the back seat. Soon they reverted to human sized and the first one to speak was Ferb, the green haired brother of Phineas, "When last did you check what's in your pockets before washing your pants?" Phineas rubbed the back of his neck before answering him. "I would be lying if I said last year." Everyone just looked at him, a little wide eyed and surprised.

"Is this true am I not he only one?" asked a happy Isabella. They all answer with a nod. "Oh I was 'bout to go crazy. Wait how you all learnt how to control your powers so well?" she just stares at them. "Dinnerbell here and green-bean-Magee had a training day a few days after we got the powers," explains Buford. "That reminds me, we need to contact Candace and Isabella, you don't need to be trained seems you mastered your powers but we have to dress in our uniforms or armour in this case at the lab or shed before go for our families." exclaims Phineas. Everyone agrees with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Drastic changes by Sbulelo Langa

**A/n author here sadly i have only created once long story. I will not lead you on but say I am impressed at how fast I have become. Through my work and hassle hope you enjoy reading as much as I did not enjoy having to re-read, fix writers block and fix errors. I enjoyed thinking and writing the story out.**

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

Chapter 2: Time to suit up

After a short, drive Phineas stops the car to form a plan to bypass the robots. "Ok everyone I need your utmost attention. Buford, Isabella stop it, this is not the time for your which gender is better quarrels." They both look at each other and simultaneously they respond with a fine. "Ok so I have everyone's attention. We need to avoid those robots so anyone any ideas?"

"Well we could create a Taser-gun that will fry their circuits." Says Baljeet

"Or we could just use our powers anyways I want to see who can use them better. Me or girlie?" suggests Buford.

"Uh I'll go with Buford's but not the, who can use it better we all seem to know Isabella is a fireside girl leader." Nods Phineas.

All the kids exit the car and sneak out to the gate. Phineas holds everyone's hands and they become transparent. "Please note that this won't last long takes a lot of energy. So no taking our time we have about 5 minutes to reach the shed." Whispers Phineas. They all nod and begin to move together through the gate and walk to the shed they check if anyone is looking first before entering.

"Ok dinner bell go enable the shed's security quickly, Buford go guard the door with Baljeet. Ferb please go help dinner bell." Isabella orders. "Hay, who put her in charge?" Snickers Buford. Everyone looked at him for the second and went to their stations.

Phineas switched on the security and the shed turned invisible and flouted to the sky. Ferb watched the security cameras making sure no one noticed him or her. Buford and Baljeet went off their posts to Isabella.

She was busy watching Phineas at work. Buford waves his hands over Isabella's face trying to get her attention, "Aye, girlie why you still watching dinner bell? I thought you would be over him by now. Since he didn't notice you for about eight years." "Yeah, he has been more oblivious than ever I think he may not even notice," Says Baljeet. She turns around to face their faces, surprising for Buford but he knew the pain she felt every day.

"Yeah I didn't even notice but I can't give up it's not like me I also have a goal." She whispers to them.

"We understand girlie but if you need support theirs Baljeet and Ferb." replies Buford.

"Ok, Isabella, we are all here for you." Says Baljeet, while sadly looking at her.

She hugs them, "Thanks guys." She smiles at them.

They walk toward Phineas who called them during the conversation. Soon they were standing in front of manikins that look like all of them but with suits on. "Ok everyone take your suits and put them on were about to have a training section in about an hour, and pick your weapon is in our training today." Says Phineas while taking his suit to his chamber.

After 20 painful minutes of trying to fit into the suits, Isabella still did not understand how the others fitted them on so quickly. Immediately she looks at all of them, their suits had different designs to work with their powers and personalities.

Phineas' suit was red as his hair and had triangle patterns on it. There was an orange belt with somewhat pockets of the same shade of his orange stripes on his summer tee and had this extreme details. He had red goggles on his forehead.

Ferb's suit had a hippie theme with swirls that had different colours and it kept changing on and on. If you stare long enough, almost makes you get so confused that you do not even notice he is there. It also seemed to have rectangles and squares on it with a belt similar to Phineas' belt but with different colours like the suit.

Buford's suit was strait black and had a skull on it, like his tee shirt. It also had armour like parts. With simple black goggles. Baljeet's suit was similar to Buford's suit but his size and is blue like his overalls. There were also headphones on his head and something round his neck.

Isabella's suit was similar to Phineas' suit just instead; it showed her curves and was as pink with white parts and a purple belt that complemented her. She still had her signature bow but not on top of her head but on the belt. She had something else on her head, purple goggles. It was strange for her but only for a few seconds because it looked like her bow.

Everyone was ready and Phineas was the first to speak. "Wow Isabella you look so cute." She blushed. "Isabella is you ok, your cheeks look a little pink," he walked over to her, "and you feel a little hot." All the other boys in the room burst out laughing. They could not hold the laughter anymore and let it all out. Also did Isabella in front of Phineas. "Hay what's the joke?" everyone just laughed harder. They all just fell to the floor dyeing from lack of breath from the laughter. "He compliments her and he doesn't even know what a blush is." Buford says while laughing on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Drastic changes by Sbulelo Langa

**A/n la la epicness. Talk- Art -gilrlie here lol. Just read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

Chapter 3: Adapting

"Is everyone ready for the training course?" Phineas asks. Nods and yes's rang around the room. "So at level one, we begin. Computer level one!" Phineas commands the computer and everyone enters. The room was filled with seriously high tech but that was the details of the walls.

The pre-teens looked around and went to the centre of the room. Everything digitalised around them creating a gym but everything was accustomed for each power. Buford, Baljeet and Ferb went to their areas and started training.

"Wow you guys thought of everything." Isabella acted surprised but she was used to the boy's inventions so much that it seemed normal. "Thanks Isabella, and since it your first time, we are going to first going to look at what your powers are." Phineas explains. "Ok, what do I begin with?" Isabella looked at the vast room.

"We shall begin with the obvious powers. Which are Super strength, super speed, levitation, teleportation, summoning and telepathy for you." Phineas says. Isabella just looked at him with a 'wow you have time and that's obvious' look. "UH, Isabella we don't have time for that. Come on let's begin we still have to begin with warm ups." Phineas signals Isabella to follow him.

Isabella follows to another part of the gym. They both began with 'simple things' as Phineas called it. Five push-ups, a jog round the gym, again push-ups and finally a nice long bicycle. Isabella really though she was done until he said, "Well warm up done, we have to begin with the real training." Isabella just looked at him in astonishment; he just went through all that training and never broke a sweat not once.

She walked with him to the power training section. He told her how everything goes and what they will do.

"Phineas what do I do first." I said. "Well you'll need to levitate over the wall or something like that." He said. "Okay." I said as cutely as I could master after the so-called warm up. I walked over to the wall it looked intimidating.

Therefore, I began clearing my head, making myself calm and closed my eyes. My hair started changing, it was longer, that was odd but I shrugged it off. I was finally levitating; I opened my eyes and started flouting swiftly over the wall. My eyes were pink meshed with blue where my pupils are.

I landed as if I had done this before. I looked towards Phineas he had a small smile on his face. He looked up to me after ticking something down. "So that's levitation covered, next super-strength and super-speed. You will have to lift those barbules or if you can carry them with your mind its ok and drop, them down and run to the end of the field." He explained to me.

I looked at the barbules and tried to carry them with my hands but failed so they decided to concentrate on them and lift them with my mind and it worked. I lifted them high up in the air and dropped them down. I then turned around to super-speed my way across and saw Phineas pass past me saying catch up to me if you can and I began to sprint to him and was now neck and neck with him and we skidded before crashing into the wall.

We looked at each other and giggled a little. "Well you don't have strength in your arms but in your mind yes and speed, nailed it." He ticked on his transparent touch note pad. "Ok I think we need a break before we start again this took us a long time and it was a long day," He suggested, "Would you like that?" "Yes, yes I would."

We both walked to our rooms out of the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Drastic changes

**A/n Dum, dum, dum… bum, bum, bum. *smiles* Talk- Art -gilrlie here lol. Just read and enjoy.*looks everywhere else* Okay so now please note that this is the break, which means sleep time. **

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

Chapter 4: Trying to get over your head

She lay on her bed thinking on what she could have done. She could have given hints that are more obvious. What was she thinking; it was Phineas, a human brick with a smile. Let's be honest here he would never get sarcasm even if it wrote sarcasm in inverted commas above the phrase.

She started playing around with things in the room using her powers. She was stacking anything on top of each other and keeping it stable because a pen was the base. While doing this her mind went back to him. She again tried to shake out of it but it came back. She turned to her alarm clock.

She noticed she was beginning to lose time for sleep. She was busy mopping over the past but she couldn't help it. Under her breathe she cursed his obliviousness. She wanted to just walk into his room open the door and just kiss him but that would make things seriously awkward. The awkward that would take weeks to get over.

Her thoughts were buzzing around in her head until she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over. Speak of the devil; he was right in front of her. Her mind argued on what to do, jump into a make out session or just let him in. her common sense won and told her to let him in. Isabella had to hide her basic urges for his touch and just lay if off for a little while. Then he just had to says soothing and do it at the same time.

Phineas moved closer to Isabella to hug her he whispered, "I'm sorry I dragged you over here." Isabella just melted at his touch and the warmth of his voice. She had to stop him from beating himself up and herself up. "Phineas you don't have to be sorry, you only did what you thought was right. Am I correct?"

He looked up from his hug and said, "I-Isabella I just pulled you from home I didn't realise that till it was an hour after our training. That isn't right, you are my best friend and you're important to me, very important. I don't really know what I would do if I …" he trailed off not wanting to say it. Isabella saw how worried he was and hugged him harder than before. They stood like that until Isabella noticed the position she was in and went in to pure happiness at that moment.

She had learn that now was not the time for enjoying herself her friend is upset and not just her friend her crush, love of her life. She spoke in her most soothing voice, "Phineas, though I may have not agreed at first, you saved me from monsters that lurk behind the shadows. You helped me understand that my powers were not for vain. You are my best friend who cares for me no matter how dreaded the situation is. I know you look out for me so I don't get hurt." She looks into his eye, "I thank you for that."

Phineas just stood there with a blank expression that resembled Ferb's. The blank line known as his lips started to form a small smile, then big smile to a stupid grin. The one that made Isabella get butterflies in her stomach. He then looked at her with the same intensity. "I love you Isabella, what have I been doing with my life. I should be with you and only you. Will you marry me" Phineas then became a crenature and grabbed Isabella onto his back and went on top of a rainbow.

Isabella then snapped to reality. "Isabella are you ok, you seemed dazed out for a moment there. I thought I lost you for a moment. So your habits don't die hard at all." Isabella was fully aware now noticing that he knew she would daze out around him. He knew and thought it was a habit, which it was but that was not her point. The point was he knew. Therefore, that coconut skull was not that thick.

"Oh yes I dazed out." She responded with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, thickly coated. He seemed to have shrugged off the comment. "Isabella did you mean what you said about me earlier?" Isabella was dumbfounded, of course she meant it. "Yes Phineas I did." She says all nice and cutely. Trying to hide the annoyance, she was feeling at that very moment. "Thanks Isabella you really are my best friend so good night." He hugged her again and went away.

She went back to her bed smiling from the hug then realising what he said. 'Best friend ever'. Again, she went back to her moping but stopped after a while. She looked around and felt the need to finally go to sleep. Dreaming about Phineas the whole night. What was left of it though.

Phineas also went to be felling easier about him and Isabella. He also wondered why he enjoyed her touch so much. He passed the thought off slowly but surely.

**A/n Talk- Art- Girlie here again. I apologize that it is shot but my week seems to have ended and so has my night. So goodnight and ****REVIEW, READ, FOLLOW, AND NOW SLEEP OR ****whatever else you do. **


	5. Chapter 5

Drastic changes

**A/n *smiles* Talk- Art -gilrlie here with a brand new chapter, I do not know why this story isn't a success but it will be some day. You never know, kay, what I wanted to say is that please be patient I will make more chapters but they will be posted at the end of a week. **

**Disclaimer: All ©belong to Disney's creators of Phineas and Ferb but the plot belongs to me.**

Chapter 5: Mission-fireside girls

It was an interesting morning for Isabella and Phineas. First, the training session, Isabella was constantly on top of Phineas. He was almost every chance he got holding her hand and they seemed to be a bit closer than usual. Odd behaviour for them. After last night, they seemed a little closer than ever, but still Phineas' obliviousness ruined the moment.

They all were now eating breakfast before the second round until, "hello is anyone there. Can you read me." The hologram communicator was on and it showed non-other than Candace Flynn. "Can anyone hear me at least?" She was becoming impatient with the lack of response. "Yes we can hear you and see you but can't read you." Phineas was the first to respond. "The fireside girls and I need to be picked up. We seem to be outnumbered and our mission has been postponed, due to the circumstances."

"Ok, rescue team on our way. Just keep them distracted." Phineas smiled. "Like that will be hard." Milly could be heard from the background. "Just hurry up ok; I don't know how long we'll last. Candace out, peace." The hologram was cut off. Phineas turned to everyone in the room, "time to suit up, let's get moving."

Everyone went into a capsule where their suits were put on, through a technology Phineas and Ferb built. They all got out. Isabella was surprised that this wasn't the same as her previous one, and the rests weren't the same. "Phineas, what am I wearing?" she squeaked. "Since we knew all your powers all of us now have different suits or armours to fit our powers and bodies. So do you like them?" "Buford likes what he's wearing and don't wanna take it off!"

Buford was wearing a black suit with his skull in the front; he had spikes at his knuckles, knees and neck collar. He also had back sunglasses that protected his eyes. He looked like he could break your bone with one hit. Baljeet wore a blue suit similar to Buford's just instead of spikes and the glasses there were plates and swards on his back like ninja's.

Ferb has had the colour scheme of his day-to-day outfit but he had a helmet on that was the colour of his hair and it seemed to make an exoskeleton around his body.

Isabella's suit was pink and white like her previous but it showed her stomach and some of her back but a cape that was purple like the belt covered that. As her pants or the bottom of the suit was a skirt with tights that ended at her ankles. Her boots were white and went up to her knees. Her bow was not left behind but made to change into a bow and arrow when needed.

Phineas like his brother had a helmet the colour of his hair that changed into a headband. His suit kind of made Isabella want to run up to him but she held that in. his suit had a black, short sleeve protective shirt for the top only and at the bottom he had skinny jean like pants. That had protective pads on his knees and elbows. He had boots similar to the one they made to run fast but suited him so well.

"Ok everyone let's go get our team back." Everyone followed him out to rescue the fireside girls and Candace.

In the fireside girls lodge…

"They're coming closer our first defence system didn't work and we only have three." Katie nearly panicked. "No we still have another two before we have to do a full on battle." Gretchen said. "Number two gone." Shouted Milly. "Ok now we can panic." Gretchen was now running around the room flapping her arms. Everyone else followed. "I say it isn't over yet we still have our Fireside girls training, we have one more system left and Phineas and Ferb are coming. Now is not the time to panic now is the time to plan and make our move." Candace's speech boomed through the room and stopped the panicked crowd. "Gretchen, Adyson and Katie help me come up with a plan. Milly, ginger and Holly I need you to operate the cannons. Keep them busy." Candace was acting like her counterpart and being a leader. She inspired the fireside girls and the began doing their respective jobs.

They were done making a plan just in time before the third and final security system was defeated. "Everyone remember your escape route if we see we're failing. Keep your hopes up and eyes prepared. Shoot!" Candace and the other fireside girls were shooting, using ping-pong balls or catapulting anything that could do any damage. Some were even using homemade bow and arrows. When they thought, they were going to use their escape routes underground, Phineas and Ferb came with the gang.

They jumped from a plane or jet. Buford stared speeding and punching the robots everywhere he went. Ferb grew in size and stomped on the robots. Baljeet used his swards to cut through the robots while he tied them with his body, crushing them. Phineas flew above the army of robots then landing into the centre. Shooting as they came towards him and freezing them or melting them. Isabella was flying above her eyes became pink and seemed to have a little spark of pink lightning. Her hands held pink flames, she directed them to the army and blasted them melting them and then using her eyes to shoot lighting at them.

When the army was destroyed, they landed, starched, ran or flew to the Fireside girls. "Sorry we couldn't make it sooner, let's take you to base and get some rest." Phineas never panted at all or looked tired. "Next time come early not on time or after time. I don't think I make a good leader." Candace grumbled. The fireside girls were shocked because they thought otherwise.

Their jet landed next to them and they flew to base to rest. It was a long day and they still had a longer day ahead of them. More training for everyone and new gadgets.

**A/n ok now it is time for bed, I have an exam tomorrow and a full packed weekend. Don't worry I will/ should update with more chapters next weekend. *keep on smiling***

**So please ****READ, EAT, REVIEW AND SLEEP ****or whatever else you do.**


End file.
